The Price
by Alia G. L
Summary: Sam summons Crowley in an attempt to save Dean but soon learns the true cost of the Mark. Set right after 9x23. One shot. Spoilers if you haven't seen season 9's finale.


Author Note: Season 9's finale may or may not have shattered my heart in two. I deal by writing. This is my attempt at imagining how Sam finds out and his reaction. First Supernatural fic so please go easy on me. I don't own anyone or anything.

"Sam, Sam, Sam. This is how you always get in trouble. Summoning demons. Making deals. Do you two ever learn?" Crowley sauntered out of the dark corner, hands in pockets, a knowing gleam in his eyes. Sam stood up from where he had been kneeling next to the bowl used in the summoning ritual.

"Not a deal, Crowley. Not this time. You got him into this mess. You need to get him out."

"Why?"

"Because you owe Hell to him! That's why." Sam yelled, taking a step toward the demon. "He killed Abaddon for you. Where would you be without him? You owe him so save him." Crowley held up his hands in a placating gesture.

"You make a compelling case, Moose, but I'm afraid I can't."

"Can't or won't?" Sam challenged, taking another step toward Crowley. Crowley took a small step back, attempting to avoid the large devil's trap that graced the floor.

"If you're going to be like that, then won't." Crowley remarked, eyeing the angry giant before him. "Here, I'll lay it all out for you since you seem to be having a hard time understanding. I won't help you. Hell is still highly unstable. There are still those who question my capability of leading. So I need your brother. He's going to help ensure that everyone plays to my tune." Confusion spread across Sam's face.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean was dead. How could that possibly help Crowley? Sam felt something tighten in his chest. Something was very wrong here. Crowley was always a smug bastard, but he was too smug right now. As if he knew something that Sam didn't. As if he knew something about Dean. "What is going on, Crowley?"

"Oh, you don't know yet. Perhaps it's better if you don't but I've never been one to pull those punches. Dean." Sam whipped around to find himself face to face with a very alive Dean.

"Dean?" Hope infused his voice as he took a step toward his big brother. But then Sam stopped. Something was not right. Dean was just standing there, casually watching him, not moving, not saying anything. His eyes revealed nothing, though Sam noticed the ghost of a smile that lingered around his lips. But not the nice kind of smile. The smile Dean always got before beheading something or taking down a monster who had underestimated him. "Dean, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Sammy. Everything is just perfect." Dean blinked and his eyes turned as black as coal. Sam felt as if he had been punched in the gut.

"You son of a bitch!" He screamed. "Get the hell out of my brother." Reaching into his back pocket, he withdrew Ruby's knife and stalked toward the demon possessing his dead brother's body. But Dean didn't move. He just threw back his head and laughed.

"Oh, Sam. You really think some poor demon is possessing me?" He reached up a hand and pulled his shirt down, revealing the anti-possession tattoo. "This thing still works, you know, even in death." Sam hesitated.

"Then…what…" And he knew. Dean wasn't possessed. Dean's soul had been… Sam couldn't finish the thought. He felt as if he had been kicked and he couldn't draw in breath. Tears sprang into his eyes as he realized the true cost of what Dean had done. He knelt on the floor, trying to breathe, trying to see, trying to get passed the one thought roaring around and around inside his head. The Mark had turned his brother into a demon. A demon. After everything that had happened, this is where it all had led. His brother had been turned into the monster he always feared he was. Sam wanted to scream. He wanted to cry. He wanted to punch someone, preferably Crowley.

As Sam knelt there on the floor, tears running down his cheeks, his demonic brother standing over him, he suddenly felt rage. Pure unadulterated rage. Rage at Crowley for leading Dean down this path. Rage at Cain for giving him the Mark. Rage at himself for not stopping Dean and for not being there. Rage at Dean for taking the Mark. And Sam knew one thing for a certainty- his brother would never want to be left in this state. Dean would rather be dead. Gripping the knife tighter, Sam lunged for Dean.

Dean flicked his hand and Sam went flying into a shelving unit. The knife flew from his grasp. Boxes of books and papers tumbled down around him as Sam struggled to regain his feet. He wasn't fast enough. Another flick of Dean's hand sent Sam into the wall, but instead of falling, he was pinned there. He struggled but it was no good. Crowley walked toward him, that smug smile playing on his lips.

"So, a Winchester playing on my side. You see the appeal. Imagine the possibilities. So I won't be letting him go. Though, perhaps I am saving him, in a way. Freed him actually. No more self-righteousness. No more guilt. No more loathing." Crowley leaned over Sam and whispered in his ear. "Your brother is now free to be who he truly is. And he will make a fine solider in my army."

"I'm going to kill you, Crowley." Sam hissed, struggling against the power that held him to the wall. "I'm going to rip you apart."

"Ah. Empty threats. How quaint. You've had how many years to move against me and yet you haven't." Crowley turned and walked toward Dean, who stood there, keeping Sam pinned and just watching the show with those black eyes. "And you never will. Good-bye, Sam. Don't try summoning me again. You might not like what happens."

Sam felt the power release him and he hit the floor hard. Crowley and Dean were gone. Sam lay there, breathing, eyes closed, the rage still running threw him. He slowly sat up, titled his head back, and screamed. Just screamed. The pain in his heart was too much. And as he sat there, screaming and crying, he knew this was far from over. He would save his brother, even if it meant killing him.


End file.
